Musings On A Couch
by Nail Polish Bomb
Summary: Steph is bored and somehow she starts talking about love. What will happen when her love hears her confession? Babe Fic


**Sarah:** Hello everyone…this is my first fic on this account and I really hope you enjoy it!!

**Toshi:** You better bloody enjoy it or 'points at Sarah' this one will never shut up!

**Sarah:** Meanie!! Your just…ergh, just go away and leave me alone!!

**Sunni:** That's unlikely…this is Toshi we're talking about…remember?

**Sarah:** 'pouts' ergh…just go distract him would ya please?

**Sunni:** 'sigh' always the scapegoat, 'Sarah glares' fine, fine I'm going I'm going. 'goes over and starts talking to Toshi.'

**Sarah:** Well now that they've gone we can get down to business. First of all I don't own the wonderful characters of the Stephanie Plum world they belong to Janet Evanovich. I'm just playing with them 'smiles.' Anyways I hope you enjoy! This may seem weird but I was bored/sick…and yeah I just let the wind take me…and then this appeared. So yeah

Slightly Annoyed,

Nail Polish Bomb

**Edited:** 04/02/08 or 02/04/08

* * *

Musings On A Couch

It was an all around boring night, no skips to chase, no food to eat, nothing on TV and no homicidal maniacs after me. Yeah, currently life was boring.

Rolling over, I tried once again to find a comfortable position on my couch, I soon found that it was simply impossible to achieve.

Growling lightly, I leaned up a little so I could start 'fluffing' the couch cushions… which in my terms meant punching the living daylights out of them until my arms were tired and I didn't really care how comfortable it was anymore.

Once I had finished beating them to a pulp, I flopped down on my back and stared up at the ceiling while beginning the long and never-ending song of 'ninety-nine bottles of bear on the wall'.

Did I know how to have fun or what?

When I reached 52 my mouth had gone dry from the continuous singing and I was about ready to pull out my gun and shoot the remaining imaginary bottles.

Deciding that would look a tad silly –especially since my gun was bullet-less - I stood up and headed over to Rex's cage. Grabbing it, I brought it over to the coffee table before proceeding to once again lie on the couch, looking at the ceiling.

"Hey Rex… what do you think I should do today?"

I paused, not that I expected an answer but I guess having it drilled into you to be polite as a child always stayed with you… even if it was to pets. Continuing I watched the ceiling, tracing the few cracks with my eyes.

"Maybe I could ring Mary Lou… or Lula. Have a girl's night out?"

I paused again, flicking my eyes over to him; he twitched his whiskers and seemed to say '_bad idea, you and alcohol equals nasty hangovers_.'

I nodded solemnly, he was right alcohol and me never mixed, besides it was Monday tomorrow and I'd have to go to the bonds office. Doing it with a massive headache was not top on my priority list.

"Okay throw away the Girl's night idea." I said with a small frown while trying to think of another, less painful solution.

After a few moments I gave up, rolling onto my stomach and burying my head in the couch. "Errgh, it's not fair," I mumbled around the couch cushion. "Life was so much easier when I was dating Joe. He always appeared when I needed cheering up. What do I do though? I break up with him."

Feeling Rex's disapproving glare I grudgingly pulled my face from the cushion but I didn't stop staring at it. "Okay so maybe I didn't love him… that I was hurting us both by staying with him… but… but then why did I have to fall in love with someone who would only cause me pain?" I felt a few tears fall down my cheeks; I didn't bother wiping them away.

"Why was it him? Joe was safe, comfortable… but _he_ was everything… he made my knees weak, heart beat faster… he gave me the wings to fly… and he never asked why I wanted to soar, he just helped me to reach my dreams. He won't ever know though… or ever love me back."

The tears kept leaking from my eyes until there was a small wet patch on the couch and on some of my shirt.

In nothing more then a whisper I asked the question that had been haunting me for the past five months.

"Why did I fall for you Ranger?"

Just as I was about to let my head fall on the couch once again I felt someone grab my chin and turn my head. I froze as I met the blank face of none other then Ricardo Carlos Manoso.

I opened my mouth to speak but before I could, my lips were claimed in a passionate and could it be, _love_ filled kiss?

When he pulled back, my lips were tingling and I was sure my face was red.

Pulling me up, he held me flush against him and whispered in my ear. "The same reason I fell for you Stephanie. Because you see me for who I am… not who the world see and wants me to be."

Pulling him closer I felt tears of relief, happiness and joy fall from my eyes and cover his shirt, dampening it.

After a few moments I took a deep breath and managed to compose myself.

Pulling back, I wiped my eyes and with a small smile gave him a light punch in the chest. "Why the hell did you make me wait."

He gave me a thousand watt grin before kissing me again with enough lust to make my toes curl.

When he pulled back I met eyes of liquid chocolate. "Absence makes the heart grow fonder babe."

Looking me up and down, his grin turned wild and when he locked eyes with me once again, I felt myself start burn from the inside out.

Picking me up, he carried me to my bed and sucked my collarbone making me moan slightly and probably leaving what I'm sure woulf be a hickey.

When he pulled back to look at me, his face was completely serious as he asked, "Babe… you want this?"

I smiled and pulling his head down to give him, a long, hot, guilt free kiss. When we pulled back we were panting. Grinning, I spoke in a low voice that I knew he'd love. "Ranger, I've wanted this since I first saw you in that diner."

He didn't need to ask me twice… and thank god he didn't, because I really don't think I could have stopped from ripping his shirt off when he gave me that small twitch of his lips.

* * *

**Toshi:** I'm going to assume you liked it. 'gives a death glare'

**Sunni:** 'rolls eyes' ignore him, anyway we all hope you like it…since it is kinda strange.

**Sarah:** Still peoples please review, I'd love you forever!! And hopefully my next stuff won't be as…..well weird.

**Toshi:** 'mutters' Doubtful

**Sarah:** 'glares' What was that?

**Toshi:** 'Sweatdrop' Nothing, nothing.

**Sarah:** 'Is still suspicious' Well anyways….please review!! Catcha Later!!

Creative Yet Sick,

Nail Polish Bomb


End file.
